


all of the perks of the good life

by magnetichearts



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Professors, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Pining, Texting, all of the ships besides gendry and braime are lowkey background, but also yes, but still there bc i love them, god i love this ship so much, is this basically the starks + theon + jon with braime being cute in the background, you can't prove anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 03:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetichearts/pseuds/magnetichearts
Summary: ARYA:calling allit has just been brought to my attention that jaime and brienne are marriedSANSA:is this like that time you thought margaery and robb were dating only to find out that i was actually the stark hooking up with her?ARYA:technically, i ended up being right about that with a net gain so who really was in the right then?i mean they’re dating now(or; arya’s pretty sure her professors are married. so what if she doesn’t have any actual proof. that’s what her friends and her group chats are for.)





	all of the perks of the good life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anniebibananie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniebibananie/gifts).

> guys,,,,,,guys
> 
> i wrote this in 4 hours in a fever dream because i was scrolling through annie's tumblr for fun and saw the comment she made on [ this ](https://anniebibananie.tumblr.com/post/186643299896/soupernabturel-thebaconsandwichofregret-there) post and it completely ruined my life
> 
> completely unbetaed and i wrote this from 12-4am in one sitting. sorry if there are mistakes.
> 
> also this is my first game of thrones fanfiction and it's pure crack please go easy on me thanks everyone!!!

She had no way to prove it, but Arya was 67% sure that Professor Lannister and Professor Tarth were married. 

Putting aside the fact that the two of them were the same exact person yet opposites in every way possible, they were both just, so _ different _ when it came to sharing about their lives. 

Every Intro to Westerosi History class she had with Jaime (he insisted they call him that, claiming that Professor Lannister made him feel old—which he was, although Arya wasn’t gonna tell him that, she wanted to keep her grades up) he would not _ shut up _ about his amazing wife, with the “prettiest eyes” and “strongest legs”, who was apparently much better than him in a fight and who intimidated the crap out of everyone around her. 

Every single Westerosi Weapons class she had with Professor Tarth (although she called her Brienne mentally), she never strayed from the topic, although the gold ring on her hand clearly signified she had someone at home waiting for her.

When she brought it up to Bran, who, by virtue of being a genius, was in college with her at Winterfell, despite being a year younger than her, he just pushed his classes up his nose and stared at her, deadpan. 

“I was wondering when you would figure it out.” 

She gaped at him, shocked. “Wait, you _ knew? _”

He shrugged. “Not many do. We just happen to be in the minority of those who cross over and have classes with both of them.”

“I would never have put them together,” Arya said, awed. 

Brain raised an eyebrow. “Why? Because—” 

Arya nodded, cutting him off. She knew what he was going to say. Jaime was…..ridiculously conventionally attractive, to say the least. While he wasn’t her type, _ at all _ , (she preferred not to think about the boy who _ was _ her type, lurking around the corridors of her dorm building) she couldn’t pretend she hadn’t heard the whispers of other college girls and boys. He kinda looked like he belonged on the cover of _ Vogue _ instead of in Winterfell University. 

Brienne, on the other hand…..was less so. Arya personally thought she was the coolest person to exist, because putting aside the fact that Brienne taught a badass weapons class, she had remembered her sister Sansa mentioning how Brienne had taught the self defense class that had encouraged Sansa to begin living her life again after her piece of shit ex boyfriend. 

For that alone, she had Arya’s undying loyalty. 

But, even with her crooked nose, the fact that she was certainly taller than Jaime, and thickly muscled body, Arya knew that with her blue eyes and fierce loyalty, Brienne had someone completely devoted to her. 

She also now knew it was Jaime. 

“So how did you figure it out?”

Bran, for the first time, looked a little abashed. “Well, I mean, I am 99% sure, but I didn’t actually...get them to admit it.” 

“Bran!” Arya exclaimed, sitting up from where she had been lying on the blanket on the green next to her brother. “Do you realize what this means?” 

Bran sat up as well. “....no?” 

“We should get them to slip up and admit it. Or, at least, try and get Brienne to admit it.” Arya reached over and grabbed her phone. “Oh my god, I need to make a group chat for this _ now.” _

Bran groaned, putting his head in his hands. “Arya, we have 6 million group chats with the same roughly eight people. Why do we need _ another _?” 

“Different topics, little brother.” 

_ wolf pack detective agency _

**ARYA:**

calling all

it has just been brought to my attention that jaime and brienne are married

**SANSA:**

is this like that time you thought margaery and robb were dating only to find out that i was actually the stark hooking up with her?

**ARYA:**

technically, i ended up being right about that with a net gain so who really was in the right then?

i mean they’re dating now

**ROBB: **

yes we are

on one now, actually, before you so rudely interrupted

why another chat, arya?

**BRAN:**

i told her she didn’t need another one but she wouldn’t listen to me so

**JON:**

When has Arya ever listened to anybody besides herself?

**ARYA:**

^^

jon is the only one who gets me

**THEON:**

you’re just saying that because he’s your favorite and gave you your switchblade when you were ten

side note: snow, what the fuck?? in what world does it make sense to give a ten year old a switchblack?

**ARYA: **

firstly, lies

this is sansa slander everyone knows she’s my favorite stark now

and to answer your question, theon, a world where i can get good with a switchblade because i’m five five and off at college with douchebag boys right now

**THEON:**

fair enough

anyways what about tarth and lannister

**ARYA:**

apparently everyone is wondering whether they’re married??? or something??? i wanna get them to admit it

**JON: **

What is with the lowercase? Is this some new trend I’m totally missing out on?

**SANSA: **

jon, dear, you know i love you, but seriously? you never know *anything*

**JON:**

Ouch, Sansa. 

**MARGAERY:**

sorry for the delay loves, was with your brother

**ARYA:**

please say no more. i never need to know what you two get up to.

**MARGAERY:**

a lady never kisses and tells

i’m not a lady tho lol

**ROBB:**

marg!!!

**MARGAERY:**

dear, your sister has walked in on me and your other sister *in flagrante delicto* far before you and i were dating. 

i have no secrets from the stark sisters

**ARYA: **

wish you did

anyways folks we are getting oFF TRACK

p sure prof lannister and tarth are like,,,,actually fucking married???

like wtf how does no one know this

**BRAN:**

maybe bc like...a normal person brienne doesn’t share everything abt her life??

**ROBB:**

why are we in this chat anyways? we’re at uni but we don’t even have these teachers anymore

**ARYA:**

brienne’s a super old super loyal friend of mom’s right

last time we saw her outside of school she wasn’t married or even dating i think

but she’s basically an honorary stark,,,,,so

**MARGAERY:**

i don’t even care, i’m just so bored loves

**ROBB:**

what the hell?

**THEON:**

always knew you wouldn’t settle, marg

you and king robb here are on totally different fucking levels

**ROBB:**

et tu, theon?

actually i expected that

also pls stop calling me king robb. haven’t been to a kegger since i was 22

**SANSA:**

just tell me your plan, arya

none of these idiots can stay focused long enough to actually figure smth out. what’ve you got?

**ARYA:**

i mean ik jaime talks abt his wife all the time with her amazing eyes but he never mentions her name? do you think we can get him to slip up?

**BRAN:**

if he hasn’t by now he never will

**ARYA: **

true true

brienne then?

**BRAN: **

think she might be easier, yeah. 

i can help out though. we can go ask her for help w/ something for class

**ARYA:**

the best stark rn

**JON:**

Aren’t you two sitting right next to each other? Why are you texting in the chat?

**ARYA:**

….maybe

anyways bran tmrw after class?

**BRAN: **

sounds good

* * *

“Bran!” Arya hissed. “Did you bring it?” 

Bran nodded, reaching into his pack to grab his thesis paper. “Yeah, I did.”

Their plan was to ask Brienne for some help with a little bit of research on Westerosi history (and yes, in hindsight, it might have been better to ask her alleged husband, but for this, it involved weapons, and Brienne was certainly the better one to ask) for Bran’s thesis, just in case they actually needed something to present to her, and then steer the conversation into her admitting Jaime was her husband. 

How, exactly, they were going to get her to do this, Arya wasn’t sure, but she really didn’t think a lot of things through on the whole anyways, so why start now?

“Come on! Before she leaves!”

Arya walked up to Brienne, who was putting some papers away in her bag. “Professor Tarth, my brother needed some help on his thesis. Would you mind answering a few questions?” 

Brienne looked up at her. “Of course, Arya.” Her face remained impassive, as always, but she nodded, beckoning Bran to come forward.

“You know how our parents are,” Arya began. “Have those high expectations for us.”

Brienne nodded. “Catelyn just wants what’s best for you kids.” 

Arya waved her hand. “Oh, that I know. Mum’s awesome, when she’s not telling me I should be more “ladylike” and shit.” 

Brienne snorted. “Catelyn was just as unruly as you as a girl before she met your father. That’s the pot calling the kettle black.”

Arya raised her eyebrows. “Are you serious? What did she do?” For a second, she forgot all about the plan. Getting dirt on her mom would be amazing.

Bran elbowed her as he stood next to her, pulling out his paper from his backpack, and Arya snapped back into action. 

“Well, you know,” she said. “Marriage changes you and all that. She got with dad, had us kids, and now she’s perfectly happy smothering Rickon until he’s ready to flee from her and come to Winterfell.” 

Winterfell University was practically an institution in their family. Starks had practically founded the college years and years ago when it was established. Arya couldn’t remember a single Stark who hadn’t gone to it, and now even honorary ones like Theon and Jon were in its grad program.

Brienne nodded. “I suppose so. If you let it.” 

Arya pointed to the ring on Brienne’s finger. “What about you? You think you changed in your relationship with your spouse?” 

Brienne glanced down at her ring, pressing her thumb against it. “I prefer to think my husband and I became closer to the people we wanted to be instead of the people we were supposed to be.” 

Arya smiled wolfishly. Well, now she had confirmation that Brienne had a husband. 

Brienne held her hand out for the paper. “Bran, what was your question?” 

Arya fell silent. If they were going to get any more out of Brienne, they needed her to think that this was genuine and spontaneous questioning. 

She picked at the wood of the desk in front of the room as she waited for Brienne to finish helping Bran, when a knock at the door startled her. Looking up, she saw Jaime, looking like he had walked off of a photoshoot, leaning against the wall, grinning at the three of them. 

“Tarth, what’s going on?” 

“Go away, Jaime,” Brienne remarked casually, scrawling a little note in the margin of Bran’s paper and pointing something out to him in a soft voice. “I’m with students.”

Jaime strolled in, hands in his pockets. “Yes, I was blessed with these pretty eyes. I can see that. But why these students? Aren’t the Starks smart enough to figure this out on their own?” 

Jaime flashed a smile at Arya, and she rolled her eyes, even as she was fighting a smile. She really did like Jaime, even if he was incredibly flamboyant. 

“Especially this one here,” he said, titling his head towards Arya. “You’re the one with the switchblade, aren’t you?” 

Arya blinked, slightly shocked. “Yes. How did you know that?” 

Jaime walked over to stand behind Brienne, peering over his shoulder. “I had your sister in my class. Brilliant girl. She mentioned her petite little sister who had a switchblade and was probably better at fighting than any other student in this school.” 

Arya smirked. “She was right.”

Jaime barked out a laugh. “Confident. I like that. I am that.” 

“Arrogant, more like it,” Brienne muttered, handing the paper back to Bran. 

Jaime smirked at her. “You like it.” 

“I definitely do not.”

“You definitely do. Remember the time Cersei started insulting me for my hand so you decked her? That was truly magnificent.”

Brienne looked down at the desk, a blush staining her cheeks. “Your hand has got burn scars. Doesn’t mean anything.” 

Jaime smiled. “It only makes me more handsome, right?” 

“You weren’t pretty in the first place, Jaime.” 

“Why do you put up with me then? If not for my shocking good looks? Which we both know I have, admit it.” 

She rolled her eyes. “I’ve been asking myself that question for years.” 

He snapped his fingers. “I’ve got it. It’s because I’m the only person who knows how much you secretly love Say Yes to the Dress, right?” 

“Jaime!” 

“No wait. Does it have something to do with Oathkeeper?” 

“Seven hells,” Brienne cursed. “Not everything is about you, Jaime.” 

He smiled at her. “But all your thoughts are, right?” 

Brienne stared at him, before rolling her eyes. “Lannisters,” she sighed. “Bran, let me know if you need anything else, alright?”

He nodded. “Actually...Jaime, I just had a quick question on this part. How am I supposed to bridge King Torrhen’s colonization by the Targaryens with the claim for Northern Independence 300 years later?” 

Jaime grabbed the paper as Brienne stood up, putting her bag on her shoulder. “Nice to see you, Arya,” she said, before walking out of the room. 

“Wait!” Arya called, but Brienne was long gone. She furrowed her eyebrows. Wouldn’t Brienne have waited for Jaime if they were married?

Jaime handed the paper back to Bran, shaking his head. “I don’t get why any of you Starks stick around this place. You’re way too smart to be this far up north.” 

Arya shrugged. “Starks don’t really do well down south.” 

Jaime crossed his arms, giving her the first genuine smile of his day. “That’s fair. Neither did I. Then, I came up North, met my wife. Life’s been much better since then.” 

“When did you meet your wife?” 

Jaime stroked his beard. “About 10 or so years ago, I think. We got married 8 years ago. Best 8 years of my life.” He smirked at Arya, on his way out the door. “Piece of advice, Stark? Go after that kid. Being with someone really does make life a little easier.” 

Arya was glued to the spot as Bran started cackling next to her. “What!” she exclaimed, whirling around to face her brother. 

“I can’t believe even Jaime knows about you and Gendry.” 

“Shut up,” she muttered, her face flaming red. 

“I think everyone knows about you and Waters, to be honest.” 

“Oh, just like you and Meera Reed?” 

Bran shrugged. “I mean, she’s fucking hot. I’m in no position to be denying it.” 

“Ugh!” Arya stalked out of the room. Her plan had backfired. She had to try something else. 

_ wolf pack detective agency _

**ARYA:**

so the plan did not work

anyone else have any other ideas?

**THEON:**

shocker

i got nothing

maybe lock them in a closet until they break and admit it?

**SANSA:**

just because we did that with you and jeyne doesn’t mean it works with everyone

**MARGAERY:**

didn’t we do that with you and jon as well?

**JON:**

Yes, you did. How many people have you used this trick on? 

Didn’t we do it to Rickon and Shireen too?

**ARYA:**

no that was mistletoe

**SANSA:**

anyone got any ideas for gendry and arya?

they’re next

**ARYA:**

eXCUSE ME BUT FUCK NO

what abt bran?

**SANSA:**

he’s already hooking up w/ meera reed because he handles emotions well

**ARYA: **

wonder what that’s like

**THEON:**

couldn’t tell you

**SANSA:**

no clue

**JON:**

Yeah I’m a failure there too. 

**ROBB:**

wait,,,bran and MEERA REED??

**SANSA:**

marg? 

**MARGAERY:**

i’ll explain later, love

**ARYA:**

so, closet plan is out of the question

what else?

**BRAN:**

arya…..we basically got our confirmation

did you not see how he was flirting w/ her went we went to ask questions

bitch there was banter

they’re married

**ARYA: **

but why did she leave wITHOUT HIM THEN

**BRAN:**

they’re weird

**SANSA:**

you guys don’t have time to worry about this shit anyways. stark annual family dinner? tonight?

**THEON:**

fuck i gotta get dressed for that

**ROBB: **

who’s gonna be there?

**MARGAERY:**

i’ll be there but robb and i are gonna be late bc loras needs some help with picking out something for renly’s birthday. 

**THEON: **

jeyne and i will be gracing all of you with our presence

**ARYA:**

…..i might be bringing gendry

**SANSA:**

GET IT GIRL!!!!

**ARYA:**

his dad was close to dad!!!

**SANSA:**

😏

anyways jon and i of course will be attending

he’s almost more stark than i am w/ all of that brooding 

**JON:**

You brood fantastically, love.

**SANSA:**

**❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️**

**ARYA:**

ewwww

still so weird you’re dating robb’s best friend and my surrogate brother

**THEON:**

this is theon erasure

**ROBB:**

i don’t want either of you

**JON:**

What the hell, man?

**THEON:**

fuck you, king robb. jon and i will just drink w/o you

**JON:**

Where? He knows the best places in town.

**THEON:**

…….fuck

ok you’re forgiven but you’re buying all rounds next time

**ROBB:**

sometimes i wonder

why do i only hang out w/

my siblings

my gf

and my two friends who i’ve known since forever and therefore know way too much about

**ARYA:**

you don’t like anyone else you tried

**SANSA:**

okayyyyyyy

anyone else?

**BRAN:**

count me and meera in

**ARYA:**

rickon and shireen will b there p sure

i’ll let this matter rest now. but we wILL be coming back to it

i need to know this

* * *

“Arya!” 

Arya whirled around to see her mother walking over to her. “Hello, sweetling. Have a good drive home?”

Arya hugged her mom quickly before stepping back. “Yeah, it was fine. I brought a friend. Hope that’s ok?” 

Catelyn Stark smiled. “Of course. This is Gendry, right? Robert’s boy.” 

Gendry looked shocked as she shook his hand and smiled warmly at him. “Yes. How did you know?” 

Catelyn just shook her head. “You’re the spitting image of your father. For a second, I thought I was at my wedding and you were your father.” 

Something crashed in the other room and Catelyn sighed. “It was lovely to meet you, Gendry, but with basically seven kids and all of their partners here tonight, my house is a mess. I better go check on that before the situation gets much worse.” 

As she passed Arya, she patted her arm. “He’s a good one. Keep him.” 

Arya didn’t blush, none of the Starks except Sansa really did, but she felt her face heat up at her mother’s comment nonetheless. Avoiding Gendry’s eye, she shook her head. “Mom’s been trying to pair me up for ages. Ever since Christmas, I’ve been the last single Stark kid.” 

“Arya.” A soft voice came from behind her, and she turned around to see her father. Her face broke out into a smile, and she hugged him tightly. 

“Hello dad.” 

“How’s university, sweetheart?” 

“Good. Dad,” she said, stepping aside and pulling Gendry with her. “This is my friend, Gendry.”

Ned grasped Gendry’s hand and smiled. “I knew your father very well. You’re just like him, falling for another Stark girl.” He winked at Arya. 

“Thank you, sir,” Gendry stammered. 

Ned waved his hand. “None of that sir, business. Please, call me Ned. What’re you studying?”

“Engineering, sir.”

“Ah, a smart man. I like that. Think you can keep Arya on her toes?” 

“It’ll be the other way around, sir, I think.”

Ned laughed. “Damn right it will. He hugged Arya once more. “I better go help your mother with the dinner. Don’t want her lovely head to explode with everyone in the house.” He offered them one last smile before walking away, clapping Gendry on the shoulder.

Arya just sighed. “Again, last single Stark kid.”

Gendry just chuckled, even though he wouldn’t look quite at her. “I get it. Want to get a drink?” he asked, titling his head in the direction of the kitchen. 

“Yes, please.” She followed him into the kitchen and grabbed them both glasses, handing them to him.

Gendry filled a glass and handed it to Arya. “You old enough to drink? I didn’t think so.”

She smirked. “We’re at home. Mom and dad don’t really care what we do at Stark family dinner as long as we’re all safe. The only one who can’t drink is Rickon because he hasn’t hit 18 yet.” 

“How is your 13 year old brother in a relationship—with the girl who’s practically my surrogate sister, in case you didn’t know—and you aren’t?” Gendry leaned against the counter and crossed his arms, and Arya took a sip and stared at the ground so she wouldn’t ogle his arms. 

“I just have difficulty opening up to people, I guess. Sansa and I were not as close as you think two sisters born right after one another would be when we were kids, even if she’s my best friend now. Reconnecting with her has really helped me open up to more people.” 

Gendry smiled at her softly. “I think you’re just worth sticking around to get to know.” 

Arya fidgeted with her glass, suddenly uncomfortable. Thankfully, she was saved by the intrusion of, literally everyone, into the kitchen. 

“Thank god,” Sansa said, grabbing the bottle of her favorite wine. “After the week I’ve had, I was going to murder someone if this wasn’t here.” 

“Did you hear?” Robb said, sipping his beer. “Mum apparently invited someone else to dinner.” 

“Who?” Jon asked. 

Robb shrugged. “Don’t know. She just mentioned it to me just now. Don’t even know if Dad knows.” 

“I knew earlier,” Bran interjected. 

“Am I always the last to know about everything?” Jon groaned.

Arya laughed. “I think so? I mean it took you a million years to catch on to Sansa.”

Her sister smiled, just kissing her boyfriend quickly. “Well, he did eventually.” 

Arya rolled her eyes. “Well, you weren’t the last to know this time, Jon. She never even told me that she had invited someone else to dinner. Something broke.” 

Bran looked a little sheepish. “That might have been me and Meera.” 

His girlfriend sipped her beer and said, “You shouldn’t have tried to beat me at Uno. I break things when angry.” 

“Do you all manage to find only psychotic people to be with?” Theon asked. “Jeyne is completely normal.” 

“I’m with you, Theon, so I think there’s some part of me that’s mental,” Jeyne laughed. 

Theon immediately shot back with a witty retort, but his eyes were soft, and he pressed a kiss to Jeyne’s temple. Leaning against Gendry’s side, watching Theon Greyjoy, who she had never expected to find love, joke around with the rest of her family, all her siblings happily paired up, Arya had to admit. Maybe there was something about love. 

Gendry smiled down at her and clinked his beer bottle against her glass. “Is every Stark family dinner like this?” 

Arya laughed. “Yup. Next time, I’ll bring you a little earlier so you can see how crazy my mother goes ahead of time.” 

“Next time, huh?” 

She smiled. “If you wanted to.” 

Gendry reached out and gripped her hand with his. “I think that sounds nice.” 

Arya wanted to kiss him, but not for the first time in front of all her siblings, so she just squeezed his hand back before withdrawing. 

Whatever she was going to say next was interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell, and she could hear their father opening it. She would go check who it was, but she was so comfortable, with all her friends here, she didn’t really want to move. 

She was plenty shocked, though, when Brienne and Jaime walked into the kitchen. 

“Professor Tarth? Mom invited you?” Bran set his drink down. 

Brienne glanced at Jaime. “Yeah. She invited the both of us.” 

Jaime shrugged. “Never been in the Stark house before, but I know Catelyn and Brienne have been friends longer than the two of us have been married, and I really wanted to see it.” 

Arya stared at them for ten seconds, letting the words sink in, before she set her drink down and jumped up, whooping. “I KNEW IT! Did I not tell all of you guys that I knew it! I totally knew it and now all of you should bask in the glory.” She jumped into Gendry’s arms, laughing, and he caught her before setting her down on the ground. 

“To be fair, you told me you were only like 67% sure,” Bran quipped, looking at her over the tops of his glasses. 

Arya waved her hand. “Potato potahto. The important thing is, the plan worked.” 

Brienne blinked at her, confused. “The plan?” 

Sansa blushed. “Uh, yeah. We thought you were married, but we weren’t sure. So Arya made a group chat, then added all of us,” she waved around the room, “and came up with a plan to trick you into admitting it.” 

Brienne’s face grew steadily more flushed. “What?” 

Arya laughed. “Jaime won’t shut up about you in class. I just put some pieces together and wanted confirmation.” 

“What. The. Hell,” Brienne said, slowly. She turned to Jaime. “Why aren’t you more surprised about this?” 

Jaime shrugged, handing her a beer before opening his own. “Oh, I figured out what she was doing when I walked into the classroom to find these two at your desk.”

“And you didn’t tell me?”  


He swallowed his drink, before answering, “I thought it’d be funny to see how it played out. I really do never shut up about you in class. It’s kind of pathetic. All I talk about are your lovely eyes.” He brushed away some of the blonde hair behind her ear, smiling softly at her. Arya suddenly felt the same when she caught her parents in a quiet, intimate moment between them. 

“Besides, it’s not really their fault they’re curious. After all, you never mention me at all. Which I’m incredibly hurt by, but will choose to ignore right now.” Jaime was smiling anyways, so Arya knew he wasn’t serious.

“Oh god,” Brienne groaned, putting her head in her hands. 

“If it helps,” Sansa added, “it was the banter that really solidified it for the rest of us. Our parents argue exactly like that.” 

“You’re oblivious, love. It took you literally years to figure out I liked you. Two, to be exact, and if I hadn’t been pushed by my brother to kiss you, I am sure we’d still be in the same position years later.”

“I’m not that oblivious!” Brienne challenged. 

“I gave you a sword a year after we met and you took it as a friendship present. 

“You gave her a sword?” Sansa exclaimed. “What happened to flowers and chocolate?”

“I’d like to get a sword as a gift,” Jon muttered, and Sansa smacked him. 

“She likes weaponry. And I liked her, and I was trying to tell her that, but she just took Oathkeeper and kept on thinking of me as a friend.”

“You really are oblivious,” Margaery laughed. “Just a friend after a priceless sword has been gifted to you?”

“Where’s the sword?” Arya asked, eager. 

Brienne smiled. “It’s actually in the museum right now. It’s a very old sword, been in the Lannister family for generations. Jaime knew just how much I love ancient weaponry, so he gifted it to me. I was quite touched, but I didn’t want such a valuable item in my home, so it’s on loan to the King’s Landing museum.”

“Damn, Lannister,” Arya teased. “You’re a romantic.” 

Jaime didn’t seem ashamed at all. “Anything for my lovely wife.”

Theon looked shocked. “How did you not mention how sappy they were in the group chat, Arya? It’s sickening. Almost as bad as Robb and Marg over here.” 

“Hey!” Robb exclaimed, but Margaery just laughed. 

“Oh, they’re not quite there yet, Theon. Propriety and all that. After all, they are all still adults.” She smiled at Jaime and Brienne. “Private lives are nice to keep private though. I can respect that.”

Brienne sighed. “Never in my life did I think my relationship with my husband warranted the formation of a group chat among former and current students, all of which are somehow related to my best friend.” 

Jaime, on the other hand, looked gleeful. “I can’t believe the kids made a group chat about us. That’s the coolest thing ever.” He gasped dramatically. “Oh my god, I’m a cool teacher now.” 

“Don’t kid yourself,” Arya said dryly. “You’ll never be a cool professor.” 

At that, Brienne laughed, and Arya could see the woman Jaime had fallen in love with. Beautiful in her happiness, loyal, and too good for this world.

‘You’re not wrong about that, Sansa. Does he really talk about me that much?”

“Oh my god,” Jon groaned. “How do you not know? I haven’t had him for three years and I know he wouldn’t shut up about you then. It was ridiculous.” 

“Nothing’s changed.” Meera added. 

Brienne smirked at Jaime. “Wow. Maybe you should start saying stuff like that to me more often at home.” 

Jaime laughed. “Any time you want, love. As long as you’re ok with the kids hearing it.” 

“Wait, KIDS?” Sansa and Arya said, exchanging a wide-eyed look. 

“You two have kids?” Robb asked. 

Margaery rolled her eyes. “Bloody hell. Two married adults, having children, and you’re all so shocked. Isn’t your entire family the poster child for that?” 

“It’s just, you never mentioned your kids,” Arya said to Jaime. 

He shrugged. “I have my limits.” 

“How many kids?” Theon asked. 

“Two. A boy and a girl. 5 and 7,” Brienne answered. “I’m surprised your mum didn’t tell you. She’s godmother to our oldest.” 

Catelyn walked in then. “I wanted to see their expressions. Plus, they were all too young and you got so busy with the university and your family.” 

Robb sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Mom, how is it you know everything?” 

Catelyn smiled. “I just do. Come on, now. Dinner’s ready. You can interrogate these two then. You know how your father gets when he’s hungry.” 

Arya was _ starving, _ so she and Gendry rushed out of the kitchen with everyone else instantly. She looked back for a second though, and saw Brienne rolling her eyes, but smiling, and Jaime leaning in to press a kiss to her lips. 

They did make sense, actually. 

_ a time for wolves _

**ARYA:**

be aware of how many exclamation points you use

and please do not freak

but gendry and i are dating now

**SANSA:**

fucking fINALLLYYYY!!!!

oh my god yay!!!!

but actually, like, so happy for you you deserve it

**ARYA:**

love how sansa ignores everything i say immediately

but thanks sis

**MARGAERY:**

congrats arya!

wow

what will catelyn do now that all her kids are paired up

**ROBB:**

bug them to get married

as oldest, we will definitely be hearing hints for a while

and then after that children. it will never stop. i honestly don’t understand how dad can argue w/ her mum is the scariest woman alive.

**GENDRY:**

does that mean she does in order of oldest kid or longest relationship? are we third or last?

**ARYA:**

pls don’t scare off my boyfriend 

he’s fragile

**MEERA:**

i’m breaking up w/ you bran

i’m at work and my phone won’t stop bUZZING

**JEYNE:**

mute it

otherwise it will never stop buzzing

lot of it is just them roasting each other

**JON:**

Which is fair. The only difference between now and normal Stark life is that we’re not all drinking. Hopefully. 

**BRAN:**

we consume way too much alcohol for the average family

**THEON:**

speak for yourself 

i think i’m ok. jeyne is definitely an excellent sober companion/moderator

**ARYA:**

yo bran did you finish that project for jaime’s class?

**BRAN:**

yeah why?

**ARYA:**

wait a little to hand it in

just went to his office to go drop it off and his door is locked

brienne is conveniently absent from hers as well

😏

**ROBB:**

you’re way too invested in the marriage of your teachers

you do everything so extremely arya

and you say sansa’s the dramatic stark

**THEON:**

they’re fucking cute though give them that

plus robb pls you’re the dramatic one

**ROBB:**

fair enough (to both points) 

**MARGAERY:**

so what’s the next stark plan? who are we messing with?

**SANSA:**

we’re adults now. in relationships. we have better things to do than meddle in people’s lives. shouldn’t we be ...like…..adulting? paying taxes? working?

……..

nah marg you’re right i’m bored 

**ARYA:**

anyone got a way to convince mom and dad we each deserve our own dog?

**Author's Note:**

> i can be found on tumblr: [parkersedith](https://parkersedith.tumblr.com)


End file.
